Dragons, Men, And The Devils Deeds Done
by Destiny Of The Endless
Summary: "All Blue, I sailed the ocean with the devil and his merry crew, the ocean was vast and crude, but she be my all blue." "wow" said Nami, "you have a terrible singing voice." "Dammit I told you Nami I can't sing!" "shut up Usopp I hear you snickering." "Zoro man back me up." "your own your own Cory." shishishi "see what did I tell you this crew is lively." said Luffy.


"So any last words?"

"nah not really man, well wait maybe a simple fuck you will do eh?!" "Wow real comical topical for a dead man." I actually had the decency to raise my eyebrow for that one. "so you Marines going to kill me huh?" "yup." "you have no conversation skills do you jailer dude."

"I don't." he said that so nonchalant I thought his balls would grow and turn golden. "Dude that wasn't a question." "I know." again with the awkward silence. "wow so this is how they get back at criminals they send you guys the most unintrested jailer to regale us with your long winded bullshit." I gave em a look, a look I say!

"hahaha." he enjoyed my antics?

he smiled then looked me in the eyes and said. "your going to escape somehow, anyone that can make me laugh always escapes." his eyes unrestrained and revealing orbs stared back at me. "you can count on it kid."

"I'm twenty-two dude I'm no kid I don't think anyone ever is."

"yes you are just as I am." "mind feeling me in on this joke ?" "how are we both kids?"

he stopped for a sec infront of the last door leading me to the public execustion grounds,half turning were I got a good look at his face. black with grey eyes an dreadlocks down to his ass looked to be in his forties with a weathered face, a giant scar on his neck. the looks of a experienced man in general.

this alone made me stop an actually listen what he had to say afterwards.

"everyone is a child of the sea kiddo." for whatever reason it inspired me,but he was not done with me.

"We know it wasn't your fault how could you know that was a pirate crew set to die by the Royal Dragons for killing one of their own." "yeah well good people died for me saving those pirate scum." darkness trailing my voice.

"thus I deserve to die, only death will clear this shame."

"your resolved huh kiddo?"

I stood straighter and my voice more pronounced and said. "I came as I am into this world no more no less."

"well you can do one of two things in my opinion." "which is be a coward and not do the right thing an die, orrrr...

"Or?"

"Be a goddamn man and take some resposibility and get those bastards that killed those innocent people."

without letting me answer he opened the door ushering me into the open wide area of a roaring crowd with the royal dragons looking down on me with disgust and sneers.

"jailer." I called to the jailer next to me softly.

he looked at me.

"my name is not prisoner nor scoundrel or even scum I was given the name Cory Michael Burch,if you thought I was at any point such things I don't blame you, but please call me by my name."

he replied in kind with what I had to admit a wicked of a smirk.

"My name is Sammy, Sammy Davis Jr."

huh strange name, I thought, "than again so is mine."

the shackles on my legs and wrists jingled all the way to the execution platform as me and him made small talk.

the people surronding me spectating the event kept hurling insults at me. I felt none of those words hurt me compared what my family did an said to in the past to me... this was simply a walk in the park.

"any kids Sammy?"

"yeah two girls, they hate me." "why?" well they dedcided to be pirates and killed their mother I wasn't having any of that so I chase them down and try to kill them when I'm not doing this for the dragons."

(whistle) "wow and I thought I had a shitty time with my family." tell me about it." he said.

then he pondered for a second as we continued our nice slow walk to the the waiting fools.

"no, really tell me what's your story." " I looked him over and said what the hell he told me his.

"my folks had me and my sisters more out of tradition than anything else, their parents and so on... we fought all the time us children against them on how we live and how they wanted us to live."

"can't be that bad man all parents do that."

"see those royal elite over there?!" "the blond woman one next to the flabby balding man who aren't even looking my way, their my parents." he squinted then moved a dreadlock out of his way(I think outta habbit more than anything he's move his dreadlocks every five minutes out of his vision) "yeah I see them their... Rising Dragons!"

the shock on his face was alarming but soon disapeared.

"who are you kid?"

"the name I gave you was my real name the one my real parents gave me I recently found out... you would know me as Talos _Tenry__ū__bito though."_

shock soon returned to his face his eye's twitiching in total surprise.

"your him, The Runaway kid worth 25,000 thousand berries, a.k.a The fallen Dragon.

my nostrils flared and my anger soured then began to soaring. I grabbed him by the collar of his Marine uniform with dirty hands from being in jail.

"I am NO DRAGON!" my voice rose with each turn of my tongue. "ALL I HAVE EVER BEEN IS HUMAN ALWAYS HAVE ALWAYS SHALL BE!

he stood his ground and kindly took my hand off of him. "kid the world has been looking for you for over three years and no one has said anything about you being the lost kid from the dragons, don't you think that's a little odd?"

"Sammy the whole 'Tenryubito' wanted me to kill me for what I knew as a world noble, a secret they were afraid I would reveal thus upsurping them and either killing the nobles or no it's not odd I have changed from that skinny kid three years ago the people probably don't recognize me and the 'dragons' are the only one who do. "

"funny enough a man named Monkey D. Dragon is taking on other 'dragons' doing what everyone on the planet knows the one thing about them." "The lot of them are EVIL, FUCKING EVIL!"

"no asylum for them,only death awaits the nobles of the world" my voice grew quiet my anger leaving me.

"even for my kind sisters who can't even escape because I left them without taking them with me, my selfishness is their damnation." tears traveled my cheeks my very eyes defiant none the less in front of the Marine.

me and Sammy were soon closing in on the colosseum the jeers becoming more prudent in my ears.

"oh look the kid is crying hahahah to late kid you deserve this death you brat, people wouldn't have died if you didn't exsist."

"Die you pathetic waste of life,just die my child would still be alive if it weren't for you!" her cries of anguish hurt my heart."

a chorus started up from that. "Die DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

the tears ran downed me like rivers of my soul collapsing under its own fragil weight. I turned my head down. sammy just walked silently next ot meet. "I'm sorry." I whispered as despair bathed me.

by the time I stood on the gallows my mother and father finally looked upon me what I saw on thier face was something I couldn't place. "sadness?" I thought.

"nooo that can't be it their just like the rest of them." I said under my hot labored breath.

one of the scribes listed out my crimes for all to hear as Sammy got me ready for my hanging.

The crowd of the commoners and rich surrounding us became quiet and sullen, the tenryubito only showed sneers except my adoptive parents,once aain they looked away from me.

"huh"

"yeah kid?" I looked at Sammy and spoke in a choked manner filled with emotion.

"I wonder why they still won't look at me they could at least do that ya know, I was their kid."

as he fixed the noose he looked into my eyes his we're willful but sad.

"it doesn't matter how good or evil the parents are. parents still love their children."

it never occured to me those two loved me as messed up as they are. my shame kept hitting all time lows today..."Thank you Sammy, you were a friend to me, a brief but an appreciated friend til the end." a smile finally graced my lips.

"kid remember what I said trust me you'll escape hahaha who knows you maybe become great someday."

before he left me to my doom he dropped something into my hands it felt weird and squishy I looked down in my hands in utter panic and intrique.

"Sammy this a- shhhhh Kid just know your parents love you no matter how hard you fuck up their your people... the people who love you."

tears raked across his eye's.

my daughters got caught two days ago by Akainu he killed them on the spot. it's strange the killed the love of my life and their mother but I can't help but still love them."

"do right in your own way Cory, you don't have to be a good man but at least be a man." he finally stepped away ready to pull the lever for my death as soon as the guy finished his monologue on what I did.

"further more does the accused have anything to say before his death."

" yeah I do" my back was to my parents and The Rising dragons.

I pictured my sisters and my adoptive parents in my head before I bellowed out these supposed final words mine.

"MOM,DAD, AND MY SISTERS I"M SORRY I LOVE YOUOOOOOOOOOO!"

all was quiet, all was stunned, Sammy just laughed. my face was smiling as I bit into the Devil fruit.

the scribe was the first to react. "quick you Marine pull the lever!" Sammy smoothly pulled the lever and... END

A/N well I did this to practise wrting and get back into the groove of things please write and review and tell me how I did have a wonderful day everyone. ^_^


End file.
